Engine control units receive signals from various sensed inputs and control engine operation based upon those signals. For example, the temperature or pressure of air entering the combustion air intake of an engine may be sensed to determine the mass of combustion air entering engine cylinders. The engine control unit may determine a mass of fuel to be injected into the engine cylinders based, at least in part, on that mass of air. Other sensed information including battery power applied to a fuel injector may also affect the mass of fuel to be injected.
It is also common for owners of motor vehicles to modify or replace components that effect engine operation. For example, a stock exhaust system may be replaced with an aftermarket exhaust system, or a stock cam may be replaced with an aftermarket cam. When a component effecting engine operation is modified or replaced, the engine control unit may not operate optimally utilizing stock engine control unit settings that control engine operation.
Moreover, when stock components are not modified or replaced, the engine control unit may not operate optimally for a certain operator because stock settings in the engine control unit may have been determined for, for example, a balanced operation that provides a mid-level of power and torque, a mid-level of fuel efficiency, and long engine life, while the operator prefers maximum power and torque without concern for fuel efficiency or engine life.
Thus, there is a need for a device that modifies a signal received by the engine control unit to provide engine operation, such as fueling, suitable for the components utilized with the engine and suitable for engine operation desired by the operator.
There is also a need for a user interface that permits a user to modify functionality of the device that modifies a signal received by the engine control unit. Moreover, there is a need for a user interface that permits a user to view information related to the operation of the engine.